Moving On: Konan
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Gods have incredible wills and incredible power. It's why people believe in them. It's why Konan believed in Naruto. (reupload) (oneshot) (Naruto x Konan)


_**27 Feb 2016: This is another reupload from my Moving On series. This was the second in the series and the lemon probably lacks maturity -**_

 _ **Basically the premise was a different outcome from the Pein/ Naruto meeting - whereby Naruto gets the Rin'negan!**_

 _ **Pairing: Naruto/Konan**_

-x-

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

Without warning cold rain began to wash over the whole of Ame once more.

A brief sigh escaped the Amekage's lips as he stood reflecting on his assent to his role.

It was surreal to think the place that his 'Sensei' now rested in could be so calm especially with its history with Civil Wars. Naruto's gaze moved to the heavens, towards the Gods themselves as he stood content to let rain wash away all of the thoughts that assaulted his mind with each drop rolling down his whiskered cheeks.

Sighing to himself his hand clutched tightly at the hitai-ate he'd held bringing it before his mesmeric gaze. But unlike any of his Shinobi, or 'her' headband his was different. There was no symbol for his home, no symbol that represented Ame. There was only the image of a lone leaf that had been desecrated by the cut that ran straight through it. It was the mark of a traitor to Konoha, his birthplace.

Suddenly, moonlight gleamed off the worn piece of metal in his hands and it showed the mirror image of his eyes.

'His' Rin'negan eyes...

Again Naruto closed them content to let the rain was away all of his thoughts. Naruto could never forget 'that' battle. Not even the one with Madara himself surpassed it…

It was the day God had been born, at least that was what 'she'd' named it.

As soon as his thought drifted to his clash with Pein, his mind began to recall word for word what had happened that day. The words that had cast a doubt over his belief to die for Konoha and over his belief to become their leader.

"Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace."

His hands unconsciously began to shake as he recalled what had happened after that.

'Hinata…' He thought sadly. If only he'd known.

Yet despite even that tragedy, the blood on his hands was something that even the storm that had begun to consume his home could not wash away. Those very words were the last Pein had told him before his request...

There was a time after where Naruto had begun to lose faith in his Nindo because he realised the truth in what he'd been told. Nobody could understand true pain, not his pain. Not Tsunade, not Jiraiya-'sama', not Iruka and not even Sasuke. It was why he had agreed to take the Rin'negan from Yahiko.

"I want to show the world true pain." He breathed, remembering his reply before he ghosted back to his chambers already aware of the presence that had awaited him.

"Has it been dealt with Konan?" He questioned only to receive a nod of the head from his partner.

"Your will has been carried out." She replied softly.

A wry smile tugged at Naruto's features.

"Is that my will or 'his'?" He mused only to receive a look which challenged his own as her eyes narrowed.

"It is God's Will."

A brief chuckle escaped the Naruto's mouth as he turned towards 'his' blue haired beauty.

"You know I don't believe in God…"

Konan sighed as her thumb idly played with the ring gifted to her by her young lover as she ghosted beside the blonde.

"Yet I believe in you Naruto…" She whispered as her hand moved against his cheek.

The Jinchuuriki immediately closed his eyes as he succumbed to the words of his angel. Perhaps this had been his reward for carrying out judgement. For gifting, the now 'three' great Shinobi nations peace…

Konan meanwhile stood admiring the soft features of her young lover. The whisker marks that adorned his cheeks were the only sign of his status as a Jinchuuriki. The piercings that marred the left side of his face were merely a comfort and a reminder of her past. She stared transfixed by the at the sight of her love. The one who'd chosen not to abandon her. The one who'd taken on the role passed down to him by Nagato and then Yahiko.

It was why she'd sworn to be his greatest follower because they were the ones she'd followed for her whole life in Ame. They were the ones who hadn't forsaken her just like Naruto hadn't.

"You don't need to worry Konan…" Naruto calmly murmured as his hands moved beneath Konan's chin, lifting it so their eyes met one another's. "Because of Kiri and Konoha's deaths, the Shinobi world knows true pain…"

"… and true peace..." She finished inclining her head forward.

"But you still can't believe it." He breathed before kissing his angel.

Konan replied by whispering into his embrace.

"I do…"

Naruto's response was to separate himself, feigning ignorance to the sigh of disappointment that escaped Konan's mouth. He stared at the ring he'd gifted her on the right hand that he now held.

"I'm sure I've heard that before." He grinned, his free hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He opened his mouth to continue only to find it once again covered by hers. A familiar sensation coursed through the former Akatsuki's member's body as she did so. Perhaps it was some unwritten law that said an angel needed a God. She knew he'd witnessed true pain and because of it no one had showed him what she believed he'd truly deserved.

Konan slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck pulling him closer. She deepened the kiss, her tongue soon clashing with his. She slowly submitted herself to him as her heart started beating faster. She loved this feeling and he loved the sensation…

Naruto slowly separated himself, taking his own time to admire the sight before him. He smirked noticing that Konan had turned away, a blush adorning her pale skin but Naruto still couldn't keep from eying her from head to toe.

She still donned a form fitting Akatsuki robe out of respect to her fallen comrades. Her short shoulder length blue hair curved perfectly round her face and in it was a lone origami flower. Her face was flawless, her blue eyes accentuated by the light blue eye shadow that she wore. Then finally there was a lone piercing just beneath her now swollen lower lip…

Konan gasped as her robe was parted and eventually lay pooled around her feet. Her mesh covered upper body almost shivered at feel of his warm hands resting against her waist.

"I always knew you were a Goddess Konan-Chan…" Naruto whispered at the sight.

He knelt down, noticing how Konan's hands had fallen to her side, wanting him to go further. He didn't dissappoint as he placed his lips against her mid rift slowly drawing her undergarments down as he lowered himself to his knees. Naruto noticed the brief gasp that escaped Konan's mouth as her sex was revealed to him, followed by light moans as he repeatedly switched between kissing each of her statuesque legs, his tongue occasionally running up and down each milky thigh. His eyes then returned to her sex, each of his hands grasping a soft thigh, spreading her legs just slightly.

Konan then felt an instant chill as his lips touched 'hers'.

She almost purred as her eyes began to close pressing herself against the wall she'd been leaning on. Naruto's slick tongue had sneaked out from his lips and passed the inner folds of her moist pussy. She was already beginning to lose

herself. Her hands soon found the back of his head softly gripping her lover's blonde hair, pressing him deeper between her thighs. Her whole body began to quiver…

"Naruto-sama…" She gasped as his teeth grazed her clit.

Naruto just looked up noticing a gentle smile had eased its way onto Konan's beautiful face. With her gaze only on him, she reached down, guiding her hands around his face and Naruto rose staring into the glazed blue eyes of Konan's.

Then they simply kissed like two lovers would.

Even knowing that his lips had been drenched by the beginnings of her climax, Konan still lost herself to the feeling.

Naruto head soon lowered once more whilst Konan licked her lips trying to find his taste again. Her eyes had clenched shut desperately trying to remember the possessive look he'd just given her as he'd embraced her.

Naruto moved his head down, his lips trailing from her neck down sending shivers down Konan's spine. He grabbed her left breast kneading it softly whilst his mouth hovered over hers. His hands began to massage her chest through the mesh shirt drawing out pleased moans from his older lover.

"Naruto…" Konan gasped revelling in the warmth she felt.

Naruto continued on. His kisses moving from her neck to her jaw and back to her lips. His arms soon wrapped round her waist and he managed to guide Konan to the floor. He soon slid atop of her, his own cloak tossed aside as his hands gently stroked her hips noticing how she mewled in content.

As they lay together, Naruto tasting her neck and throat, Konan merely basked in the warmth of Naruto's body covering her own. She moaned as Naruto ground his sex into hers.

"Are you sure Konan-Chan?" She heard him whisper.

Naruto's head lowered bashfully, it was as if it was his first time again. Her hands moved beneath his chin, as she caressed her lover's cheeks. She nodded her approval even if they were to do it where they were.

The blonde smirked tossing aside his inhibitions and his head lowered once more as he locked lips with her again. Konan moaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth running over hers and before she knew it Naruto had pushed his member inside her pussy making her gasp slightly and then moan again.

Konan wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and her legs strangled his waist. The blond had begun to thrust in and out of her desperate sex slowly making her moan and beg for him.

"Is that good Konan-Chan?" Naruto whispered kissing Konan beside her ear

His response was a throaty moan that only turned him on more.

Konan's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as her G-spot was found. Her hips began to buck, desperately trying to match her lover's frantic rhythm.

She closed her eyes as she felt Naruto begin to thrust into her faster and faster. Seemingly going deeper each thrust.

" _Oh_ … Naruto…" Konan panted short of breath.

Naruto smirked watching briefly in amusement at how his love always seemed to lose herself to her feelings during sex. Her plea for more was music to the Jinchuuriki's ears. He gritted his teeth as he began thrusting harder into his older lover, the sound of their skin meeting echoed in the dimly lit room.

Unable to control herself any longer, Konan crushed her lips against lovers devouring Naruto's lips with her own.

She cried out loudly as her climax overwhelmed her body. Her climax didn't stop there though as Naruto continued thrusting inside her. Her inner muscles suddenly clenched round Naruto's shaft sending him over the edge...

Her whole body jutted uncontrollably as she heard Naruto groan filling her with his seed. It felt as if her body was shocked to its core when Naruto grit his teeth filling her with his cum.

Then for a while there was silence as the two rode out their release.

"Good Konan-Chan?" Naruto smiled as his teasing gaze remained locked on his older lover.

The Kunoichi murmured her agreement as her tongue swirled at the top of her mouth still riding out her high. She had no time to wonder what they'd do next as she felt her body protest to being lifted up already but she already knew her night wasn't over. She clung onto the blonde as he slowly made his way to their bedroom gasping slightly as she felt Naruto grope her rear. She sighed softly as she was gently placed down atop of the sheets and again she lost herself to the look Naruto gave her. But she didn't have time to admire the enticing sight before her as she found herself turned so that she was face down.

Naruto looked on noticing the challenging look being sent his way from Konan despite him now lying atop her naked form. He kissed Konan's neck noticing the brief quiver of delight before he slowly moved down. His hands traced the curves of Konan's body from her firm shoulders to her shapely hips as he kissed way down her spine.

Konan clutched at the sheets as she felt his hands gently spread her ass wide then a finger trace its way down the crevice. He then tasted her 'there', making the Kunoichi throw her head back in disbelief. Despite how disgusting such a 'vulgar' act between two people seemed, Konan didn't care. She just clenched her eyes shut savouring the feel of Naruto's hot tongue against her now slickening anus.

"Naruto…" She breathed out but she had no time to dwell though as she felt Naruto line up with her rear entrance.

Her thoughts were quashed, when she felt his intrusion and her back arched as she felt the head of his shaft slide into her ass.

Naruto let out a long drawn out growl as he slowly began to push further. It wasn't as if this was new to him or her. They'd been together long enough that there wasn't anything that they hadn't explored with one another.

Konan groaned at the first signs of Naruto's intrusion. She felt him grab her hips harder, as he pressed on and she silently thanked whatever deity at how perfectly Naruto seemed to fit her.

Naruto slowly began to thrust in and out forcefully. He could feel her muscles gradually accommodate him, each time drawing him in and it didn't take long for for him to build a steady rhythm, his dick still slick from their earlier exertion. His thrusts soon seemed too pick up in intensity and Konan let herself go. As soon as the first signs of pleasure showed, that was it.

Her restraint was barely there anyway as she felt Naruto thrust senselessly into her behind, but somehow she managed to grind her rear against the blonde's thighs making his actions stutter briefly before he pressed on repressing his own groan.

Each time Naruto thrust into her, Konan's legs trembled as the start of her climax began to spill down her thighs.

"Konan-Chan…" He murmured struggling to contain himself.

He wasn't the only one and what followed was euphoria for both of them.

Konan felt him let loose into her anal cavity, his intense climax triggering her own release. She let out a long drawn out satisfied groan as her body shuddered violently as her own climax overwhelmed her. Neither knew how long it lasted, but by the time it was finished their looks to one another matched each others.

Naruto leaned over, and planted a kiss on Konan's shoulder, as she was finally allowed to come down from her high. Her breathing was hot and heavy, and her body was covered in sweat.

"Naruto..." She breathed content in her lovers hold.

The Jinchuuriki smiled running his hand through his lovers sapphire like hair. Knowing their night had just begun.

Perhaps this was his reward for carrying out judgement for gifting, the now 'three' great Shinobi nations peace and for gifting his Angel peace.

He may not have believed in Kami, but she believed in him and for now and the rest of his life that was more than enough.

-X-

 _ **And there you go, I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Also thanks to 'agnar' and 'Doctor Dandy' for telling us the story got uploaded with code in it.**_

 ** _Let us know if what you favourite and most disliked Naruto/? pairing is._**


End file.
